Protecting My Magic
by MoonOak
Summary: Merlin's magic is threaten by a beast thought to not exist anymore. Crap summery and title, sorry. Merlin!whump


Protecting My Magic.

Summery: Merlin's magic is threaten by a beast, thought to not exist anymore. (Uther is still alive so I guess you can say this takes place during season 1 or 2. Yes, Morgana is still good in this and bad ass because come on, you know she is!)

**AN: So I'm reading the lost years of Merlin by Mr. T.A. Barron and this creature is in it and I decided to have them meet, of course I changed it so it's different but that's where this creature is from I just wanted you to know that in case someone was wondering. I own nothing! Enjoy the read!**

/

Merlin hated when Arthur dragged him to the training grounds. It's wasn't what he'd call a 'good time'. Watching the royal prat defeat his fellow nights, arrogantly. Merlin couldn't stop himself for rolling his eyes at the thought. Merlin could stay and watch, like Arthur wanted him too but he decided that he would take any punishment that the Prince had when he returned but he couldn't watch any longer.

Merlin made his way to the market place. It was such a nice fall day. The sun was shining but it wasn't overly hot and there was a gentle breeze that made the multicoloured leaves dance in the air. This was his mother's favorite time of year, Merlin smiled at the thought. He made a mental note to go visit his mother before the harsh winter set in.

Merlin cursed his lack of attention when he felt his shoulder bump into someone. He turned just as Gwen dropped the few things she held in her arms. Merlin reached out quickly grabbing them before anything could hit the ground. Gwen smiled when she looked up at him.

"Merlin, you're a life saver!" Gwen said, with quiet amusement, as she took back what she was holding.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Merlin said apologetically. "I should've been watching where I was going." Merlin protested but Gwen shook her head.

"Well, you did catch everything for me." She smiled. "And I thank you for that." Merlin nodded with a sense of guilt for making Gwen drop everything in the first place. "Aren't you suppose to be with Arthur?" She asked and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"As much as I love watching Arthur sparing with the Knights, I though I could use a walk." Merlin stated and Gwen gave a small laugh.

"Arthur's going to be upset with you." She stated. Merlin knew that it was probably true but it was a punishment he was willing to take. "I should be going, I still have a few things to get for the lady Morgana." Gwen stated.

"Let me help, I'll carry it for you." Merlin said. Gwen looked at him hesitantly. "It's the least I can do, let it be my way of apologizing for bumping into you in the first place." Gwen thought about it for a minute then nodding and handed everything to Merlin.

"I'll be back in just a second." Gwen said headed to a small booth with some beautiful cloths. Merlin nodded and waited where he was. A few moments later Merlin felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he expected to see Gwen but it was a small girl. She was covered in a dark cloak, only her bright green eyes shone brightly up at him along with a few dark strands of hair.

"You must be careful, Emrys." The young girl said. Merlin could tell she was a druid, but what was she doing here in Uther's kingdom and what did she mean to be careful.

"I don't understand." Merlin stated the girl looked hesitantly around her then up in the blue sky, then back at him.

"No one with magic is safe. It's hunting for the most power, it hunts from above. I fear you are in danger." She said quickly. Merlin kneeled to be more level with the girl.

"What is it?" Merlin asked but the girl shook her head.

"Something that should not existed, but yet it does." She turned to him, her green eyes brighter than before. "You hold much power, be careful." The girl said then ran away quickly. Merlin tried to follow her with his eyes but she was lost in the crowd of people. This time the tap on his shoulder was from Gwen. Gwen noticed the look of confusion on Merlin's face.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked. Looking into the crowd where the little girl ran off too, Merlin realized that Gwen must have seen him talking to the little girl.

"I'm not sure." Merlin answered. "We should get this to Morgana." Gwen nodded and they headed to the castle. Merlin couldn't get this little girls words out of his head. _No one with magic is safe, It's hunting for the most power, it hunts from above. I fear you are in danger. _But the most unnerving part was when he ask what it was. _Something that should not existed, but yet it does. You hold much power, be careful._

/

Merlin got Arthur his dinner. He could hear the Prince talking to him, or more likely at him since he wasn't really listening to him anymore. Merlin stood by the window looking up into the dark sky wondering what could be out there that would frighten the little druid girl so much that she risked coming to Camelot?

What could the druid girl mean by _it's hunts from above_? Merlin thought. What's hunting? And it wants power so no one with magic was safe? Merlin couldn't make sense of any of it. It was just leaving him more confused and frustrated.

"I'm sorry Merlin, am I boring you?" Arthur said with a sigh of irritation. "Have you listen to a word I've said?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Merlin stated, but when Arthur crossed his arms over his chest Merlin was sure that Arthur knew he was lying. "I may have zoned out a bit."

"A bit," Arthur stated. "I swear you were in a different land! And don't think I forgot about you leaving my training." Arthur scolded. "I should have you mucking the stables."

"I was helping Gwen." Merlin protested. Arthur gave him a hard look.

"I have patrol tomorrow and you're going with me." Arthur said smugly. Merlin wished at this moment he could use his magic and disappear. If there was one thing that was worse than hunting trips and watching Arthur and the Knights sparing it was patrolling outside of Camelot. "Don't be late." Arthur said giving Merlin a hard pat on the back of his shoulder, making Merlin take an unwanted step forward.

/

Merlin woke up on time and met Arthur at the tables. His sleep was restless with the little girls words running through his head, leaving him frustrated that he couldn't understand what she was talking about. Merlin thought about trying to find her and the other druids but he knew they would be in hiding. He could look all he wanted he'd never find them.

The sudden smack to the back of his head shocked Merlin back into reality. Merlin rubbed the spot Arthur hit and glared at the Prince who smirked.

"It's like you're not even here!" Arthur stated. "Do you have something more important to think about?" Arthur asked in a teasing tone. Merlin looked at the Prince.

"When it comes to thinking about a dollop-head or something else, that something else is more interesting." Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur shook his head.

"I'd ask if you wanted to talk about it but I don't really care." Arthur teased. Merlin nodded.

"It wouldn't interest you one but, sire." They continued on, the horses trotting as they made their way around.

Merlin looked up in the sky at the sound of something bellowing. At first he wasn't sure if he was really hearing it or not. Arthur continued with his chatter. It was hard to concentrate on Arthur and the sound of air rushing, like wings flapping in the air.

It didn't sound as mighty as Kilgharrah's wings under the castle, so Merlin could tell that it wasn't as large as a dragon. But whatever it was it was heading right towards them.

"Shut up." Merlin said stopping his horse and trying to figure out where it was coming from, looking up through the canopy of trees.

"In case you've forgotten Merlin, I'm the one who gives the orders." Arthur stated.

"Shhh." Merlin demanded. Arthur gave an annoying grunt but when he listened he heard as well. It sounded like large wings, thundering through the air quickly.

"What the…" Arthur began when a high piercing shriek filled the air.

Both Merlin and Arthur covered their ears from the disturbing sound. Suddenly something swiped at the trees so quickly they couldn't see the creature, knocking large branches from the tree. One of the branches hit Arthur knocking him from his horse. He landed hard on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs.

Merlin did his best to keep his horse from throwing him. When he saw the branch knock Arthur from his horse Merlin quickly dismounted, almost getting kicked by Arthur's horse. Merlin tried to grab them but the two horse took off fast and he knew he'd never catch them.

"Merlin, look out!" Arthur shouted now sitting up. Arthur watched as what looked like a gigantic bat tried to grab Merlin who threw himself to the ground just in time and was out of reach of the creatures hooked claws jutting from the leading edges of it's wings. The beast quickly flew up.

Arthur threw the branch off of himself and unsheathed his sword and ran over to where Merlin was on the ground. Merlin stood quickly. The creature dived and landed hard on the ground near Arthur and Merlin, the force of the landing almost knocking them to the ground but they regained their footing and Arthur raised his sword.

The creature was close enough for them to get a good look at it. It did indeed look like a giant bat. It's head and body was covered in thick brown fur. It's wings were as black as night and the creature had no eyes, but a small snout. It opened it's mouth to shriek again. They saw that the creature had three blood red tipped fans and it's claws were longer and more like daggers unlike a normal bat.

"Run." Arthur stated quietly. The two dashed through the woods hoping that the thick of the forest would help them hide and the creature would leave. As soon as they turned around the creature darted into the air. It's dark shadow following them overhead.

Arthur and Merlin ran fast, Arthur leading the way. Arthur knew that if they could get to Camolot the Knights would see the creature coming ahead of time and could get prepared. They weren't far. Arthur looked over to see that Merlin was still following close when the shadow disappeared only to have the creature reappear next to them.

The creature snapped at Merlin knocking him to the ground in pain. Arthur stopped and swung his sword when he heard Merlin shout. He sliced the creatures face, it shrieked loudly and it flew up. The sound of it's shriek fading as it flew farther away.

Merlin felt the fang slice into the top of his wrist and a burning ran through him as he hit the ground. All Merlin knew was that he saw scarlet, any strength he had was gone. It felt like his very life was being ripped away from him.

Merlin heard the creature shriek loudly. He tried to stand, he had to make sure Arthur was alright but he couldn't. He just fell onto his side. Merlin felt so exhausted, his arms and legs felt so weak. Merlin couldn't even feel his magic or think straight. He felt numb. And he felt like he couldn't breath.

Arthur ran to Merlin's side, turning him onto his back. At first all Arthur could see was the blood soaking Merlin's sleeve. Arthur ripped a strip of his tunic and wrapped it around Merlin's wrist. Arthur was shocked at how warm the skin was already. He could tell something was wrong.

"Merlin." Arthur said, trying hard to keep the worry out of his voice and sound like the strong King he would become someday. Merlin's skin was already too pale. Arthur noticed that Merlin was shaking and having a hard time breathing so he helped Merlin sit up, he wasn't able to hold himself up so Arthur held his shoulders firmly.

Arthur saw the layer of sweat on Merlin's face and could feel the fever radiating from his friend. Arthur couldn't hide his worry any longer. Merlin had been poisoned when that creature touched him, that was the only thing he could think of. Arthur knew he had to get Merlin to Gaius and fast.

"We're not far from Camelot," Arthur stated. "Do you think you can walk?" Arthur asked. Merlin tried with all his might, he even tried summoning his magic but he could do nothing to get his body to do much more then shake against his will.

"I can't move." Merlin stated, his voice just above a whisper. Merlin's breathing picked up and he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"You need to calm down." Arthur stated. Arthur nodded his head when he felt Merlin relax and he squeeze his shoulders tightly. Arthur's own panic subsided as Merlin relaxed but only for a second. He realized that Merlin had passed out and was leaning heavily against him, his breathe shallow. "You cannot die on me Merlin!" Arthur ordered to the unconscious boy.

Arthur could see Camelot's tall walls from where they were. He could run back and get help but he wasn't going to leave Merlin here alone and unconscious. Yelling would be useless, the think forest would never let it reach the Knights standing by the walls. Arthur put his sword in the sheath and picked up Merlin gently throwing his friend over his shoulder and headed to Camelot.

/

Arthur's heart was racing, he was sure that it would jump out of his chest at any moment. He moved as fast as he could without jarring the lifeless from over his shoulder. He prayed that Merlin was still breathing. When he saw the Knights standing at the wall they were already rushing over towards him.

"Prince Arthur, what happened are you hurt?" One of the nights asked. Arthur grew annoyed when the same Knight tried to stop him and questioned him repeatedly.

"I need to get Merlin to Gaius," Arthur stated. "Either help or get out of my way." He demanded pushing passed them. The other Knight, bigger than Arthur, stepped up gently taking Merlin in his arms. Arthur's shoulder ached slightly but he ignored it and quickly check his friend for a pulse. When he found it, thought faint, he was satisfied for the time being.

They rushed to Gaius's chambers but only to find that he wasn't there. The Knight put Merlin gently down on the cot by the fireplace. Arthur turned to the Knight.

"Go, find Gaius and get him here immediately." Arthur demanded. The Knight nodded and ran out of the room. Arthur grabbed the bowl of water from the table and a cloth. He first put a cool compress on Merlin's forehead to help with the fever. Then Arthur took the bandage off and began to clean the wound. As Arthur finished he noticed Merlin's eyes fluttering opened.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin asked, his voice still as tired as he felt. He wanted to lift his arms but they still felt too heavy but he could twitch his fingers now.

"Can you move?" Arthur asked.

"Not much." Merlin admitted. Arthur laid his palm against Merlin's forehead again and felt the fever had started to break. Merlin felt much cooler than he did in the forest. Arthur put the cool cloth beck on his forehead. "What was that thing?" Merlin asked again.

"A bat." Arthur said. Merlin gave a short laugh that faded quickly.

"That was not a bat!" Merlin stated as the door burst open and Gaius hurried in. Rushing to the young mans side. One look at Merlin and Gaius had to push his panic aside. Arthur moved out of the way and let Gaius get to work.

"What happed?" The old physician asked.

"It was a giant bat!" Arthur stated.

"It was not a bat!" Merlin protested again but Gaius shushed him and nodded for the Prince to continue. Merlin fell back into the bed exhausted.

"It was a giant bat, except it had daggers for claws and three fangs." Arthur explained. "That's what cut his arm, I think it poisoned him. He has a fever though it has gone down some." Gaius nodded and began to inspect Merlin more carefully.

"Were the fangs red?" Gaius suddenly asked. Arthur looked up surprised.

"You know what it is." Arthur stated and Gaius nodded.

"Something that should not exist." Gaius said. Merlin looked to Gaius wanting to tell him about the druid girl who had spoken those same words. But he knew in front of Arthur he couldn't say anything and he closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When Gaius noticed Merlin's reaction, he mistook it for pain. Gaius reached out touching Merlin's arm. Merlin flinched slightly from the touch but his body wouldn't move, not even if his life depended on it.

"Arthur, hand me that green vile on my work bench." Arthur didn't hesitate. Merlin groaned and Gaius turned back to the dark haired boy who refused to open his eyes. "Are you in pain, my boy?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"No." Merlin answered exhausted.

"Here, Gaius." Arthur said handing the green vile over.

"I need you to take this, Merlin." Gaius poured a small amount into Merlin's mouth. Merlin wanted to spit it out, the taste was absolutely disgusting. But he was laying on his back and it was an impossible thing to do. So, hesitantly he swallowed it. Both Gaius and Arthur looked to the door when it flew opened, one of King Uther personal guards was standing in the door way.

"Prince Arthur, the King would like a full report of you parole as soon as possible." The guard stated. Arthur shook his head with annoyance, there was no way he was leaving! He just watched his servant and friend, though he wouldn't admit that out loud, get attacked by something thing that was probably poisonous. For all Arthur knew Merlin could be dying in front of him now. Arthur opened his mouth to protest when Gaius stopped him by placing his hand on his arm firmly.

"Go," Gaius said calmly. "Tell your father what has happened."

"But you haven't told me what did this!" Arthur pointed out looking down at Merlin. "What was that beast? Is Merlin going to be alright?" Arthur asked. Gaius took a deep breath.

"I'll be there as soon as I am finished with Merlin." Gaius explained. Arthur looked down at Merlin then back at Gaius.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked again quietly, concern in his voice.

"Let me treat him, sire." Gaius said with a smile, trying to reassure the young Prince so that Arthur would leave and go to his father. Arthur nodded and left with the guard. When Gaius turned back to Merlin he saw the young mans eyes closed. Gaius gave Merlin's shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Merlin, I need you to open your eyes for me." Gaius said firmly. All Merlin wanted to do was sleep, to give in to the numbness around him. Merlin could feel it tugging at him, it was the only thing he could really feel, the verge of sleep. But Merlin did as Gaius asked and looked up at the older man standing over him.

"Did you try to use magic on that creature?" Gaius asked. The old physician could feel his own panic within him when Merlin's eyes started to close again. Gaius gave the boy a rough shack to keep him awake. "It's very important that you answer me, Merlin." Gaius stated fearing the worst.

"No." Merlin finally answered. Gaius sighed in relief. "What was that thing?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"A Kreelix, a creature that eats the magic of other creatures. Using magic against it would be useless. The creature would just absorb it from you." Gaius explained.

"What about the fangs?" Merlin asked.

"Luckily, the cut was on the top of your wrist." Gaius inspected as he inspected it. He began by putting a thick white paste to help with any infection then he bandage the wound with a clean cloth. "If it was on the inside of your wrist closer to the vanes we'd have a big problem."

"It feels like the life was sucked out of me, I can't really feel anything." Merlin moaned tiredly.

"You're a creature of magic, Merlin," Gaius explained. "This creature is especially dangerous to you, you have so much power and this creature wants it more than anything. This is the best possible outcome I could have hope for with this creature, you should be dead." Gaius reached for something stronger than the green vile to help Merlin sleep. "You need sleep at regain your strength, take this."

"I can go to sleep without that." Merlin said softly, his eyes already closed. It didn't take long, within seconds Merlin's breathing evened out and Gaius knew he was fast asleep.

/

When Gaius arrived, the King and Prince were in the middle of a rather heated argument. Gaius knew better then to ask about it. Arthur looked up quickly at Gaius, anger vanishing from his face and panic setting in instead.

"Is Merlin alright?" Arthur asked. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, he will be." Gaius stated. "You got him to me just in time and I thank you Prince Arthur." Gaius watched as Arthur visibly relaxed at his words.

"What does your servant have to do with any of this?" Uther asked irritation in his voice. Arthur's anger flared again.

"I've been trying to tell you!" Arthur retorted. Before Arthur could say anything that would anger the King further Gaius spoke up.

"Merlin and Arthur were attacked by a Kreelix." The old physician started. Gaius knew he had to watch what he said. He couldn't let Uther know that the creature attacked magic without exposing Merlin and sending him to his death. He also didn't what Uther to get the ideal that he could use this creature to destroy magic like so many tried so long ago.

"Can it be killed?" Uther asked and Gaius nodded.

"It is mortal." Gaius stated.

"But it's poisonous," Arthur stated turning to Gaius. "Merlin couldn't move and his fever was so high…"

"It will take time," Gaius stated. "Even a scrap will case temporary paralysis and a fever but he will recover." Gaius lied and Arthur nodded.

"This creature needs to be hunted and killed!" Uther demanded. "Arthur ready your men…"

"But Father!" Arthur protested but Uther silenced him with his hand.

"First thing tomorrow…" Uther began but Gaius spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt sire," Gaius said. "But I believe Arthur may need a good nights rest as well." Gaius eyed the Prince who looked confused to start. It took a few seconds to realize what Gaius was doing.

"Did you get hurt, my son?" Uther asked. Concern laced through his voice as he watched his son closely.

"I um… Yes!" Arthur said. "Not as bad as Merlin… But the beast did… um…" Arthur struggled with trying to find the right words to say.

"He was grazed by a fang, milord." Gaius finished for him. Arthur nodded his thanks to the old man.

"Of course, you need to rest." Uther said. "I expect you to do whatever Gaius instructs you to do until you are at full strength." Arthur nodded. "I will have Knights on watch on the gates and on look out outside the castle. Now go rest."

"Thank you father." Arthur said. Gaius nodded to the Prince and bowed to the King as they exited.

/

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur said as the two walked down the corridor. "How's Merlin really doing?" Arthur asked seriously. Gaius took a deep breath and looked to the younger boy.

"He was poisoned," Gaius lied. "But as long as he rest and doesn't have another encounter with the Kreelix, he will be fine." Gaius said.

"But that thing can be killed, right?" Arthur asked. "I sliced the side of it's face. It was the only way I could get it away from Merlin."

"You just have to be careful, sire." Gaius said. Arthur may not have magic, but this creature could still hurt a normal human. "Thank you for protecting Merlin. You don't know what it means to me Arthur." Gaius said again and Arthur nodded.

/

When Merlin awoke, he still felt like his limbs were too heavy for him to move around as freely as he wished he could. He really wanted to stretch his legs, arm and back. He felt so sore, Merlin wondered how long he'd been sleeping. He felt too hot and tried to move but there were too many blankets on him. Merlin groaned, trying to get some of the layers off but they wouldn't budge.

"Hold on a minute," Merlin heard a soft voice say. When the mountain of blankets were removed Merlin could see Gwen's soft eyes and concerned face. She smiled at him and looked relieved. "There, that's better."

"Why am I being smothered by blankets?" Merlin asked in a raspy voice. Gwen handed him a glass of water and Merlin sipped it slowly. Holding it with two hands just so he wouldn't drop it.

"You're fever broke and you began to shiver." Gwen explained. Merlin looked at her confused but then he remember.

"Is Arthur alright?" Merlin asked looking around for the Prince but Gwen placed her hand on his uninjured arm.

"He's fine, Merlin." Gwen said gently. "It's you we're all worried about."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Merlin asked, nervous for what Gwen could reply.

"A couple days…"

"A couple days!" Merlin shrieked. He remembered that bat, no not a bat a beast, what had Gaius called it. A Kreelix! That was it. It tried to take his magic. "Where's Arthur now?" Merlin asked forcing himself to sit up, it took him a minute and help from Gwen but he was sitting up on his own. Though he still felt weak and his magic felt like a slight pulse under his skin.

"He's getting ready for patrol," Gwen stated. "The King has him and the Knights looking for the beast that attacked you and Arthur. He was here most of the time you were asleep though."

"I have to help him." Merlin said quickly. He moved to get out of bed but as soon as his feet touched the wood floor the little strength he did have wasn't enough. Merlin pitched forward, if it wasn't for Gwen grabbing him, Merlin would have fallen on the ground.

"No, Merlin. Stop!" Gwen demanded. "You are not to leave this bed." She scolded. Merlin nodded still sitting up in bed. "I need to get Gaius," She said. "You better be here when I come back." Gwen closed the door behind her.

/

Merlin was sure it would take Gwen a while to find Gaius if he was doing his routine around Camelot. Merlin grabbed his shoes and coat and made his way slowly to the door. It was proving to be harder than Merlin first expected. He stayed close to the wall and the railings to keep himself supported and walking. When he finally made it to the stairs he could see Arthur and the Knights getting ready to leave. It took Merlin a few seconds but he finally got to the door and began to open it.

"Merlin," A gentle voice said. Merlin froze and turned slowly to see the Lady Morgana. Her heels clicking against the hard stone fast until she was at his side, her green eyes concerned. "You shouldn't be out of bed, what are you doing?" She asked quickly grabbing onto his good arm to help him.

"Arthur can't go after that beast by himself." Merlin stated simply. He tried to sound confident but he just sounded exhausted. Morgana shook her head.

"Merlin, you're in no shape to help him," She stated trying to pull him back into the castle gently. Merlin had to admit she had a strong grip. "That thing almost killed you! Imagine what it could be doing to others out there." Merlin took in her words. But the beast only hunted magic. He was sure the druids were in hiding and he knew of Morgana's power, even though she herself didn't know, but still she wasn't in much danger as long as he was around.

"He needs my help." Merlin tried to protest but he knew he was losing and he was beginning to feel weak and tired again.

"Arthur is going with the Knights of Camelot." Morgana stated. "He is well protected and has the best swordsmanship I've ever seen."

"Well, besides you." Merlin said lightly with a smirk. Morgana smiled brightly.

"Of course." She said with a wink. Merlin looked back at Arthur once more before turning back to Morgana. "Now, let me get you to bed. You look as if you could fall over." Merlin nodded. He felt the same. Merlin froze at the thunderous sound echoing through the courtyard. When Merlin looked up the Kreelix was diving straight towards Arthur.

"Arthur, look out!" Merlin yelled. Arthur looked over and noticed Merlin, his annoyance building as to why the boy couldn't just stay in bed and rest but the shriek tore his focus away. Quickly, Arthur lifted his shield, as did many of the Knights. Merlin watched as one of the Knights barely jumped out of the way as the Kreelix's claw swept down hitting the ground.

When the creatures eye-less head turned towards Merlin he wasn't sure he could move anymore. The creature dug it claws into the ground and began to crawl it's way to Merlin. Morgana quickly grabbed a sword from the wall, it was dull from it's age but a weapon no less.

The creature let out a piercing shriek. Merlin fell to his knees and covered his ears. He should've just stayed in bed like Gwen ordered. He felt the shadow of the creature cover him and knew the creature was before him. He could hear yelling and the clanking of amour but he was sure Arthur would never get to him in time.

"Hey!" Morgana yelled. The creature turned and Moraga swung giving the creature a deeper slice on the opposite side of it's face to match Arthur's. The creature swung it's wing out at her but Morgana lifted the blade up high and with all her strength, brought it down on the fragile bone in the wing. The creature shrieked again and Merlin was sure that his ears were going to bleed if this creature wasn't killed soon.

The Kreelix swung out once more at Merlin, it's claws getting close to the dark haired boy throat but Morgana again swing the blade as she stood in front of Merlin. The bone of the other wing cracked and the creature jumped back landing on it stomach, struggling to get up. Arthur lifted his sword above his head and thrust it down in to the creatures skull.

Uther, Gaius and Gwen. Quickly made there was to the court yard, The giant beast laid very still with nothing but the handle of the sword protruding out of his head. Arthur was kneeling beside his servant on the ground along with Morgana who had her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him.

Panic rose in Gaius. He knew Merlin could be foolish, the boy just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble but would he be foolish enough to use magic! He was weak to begin with and from where he stood he could already see Merlin was shaking in Morgana's arms.

"Is the beast dead?" Uther asked looking at the brown heap before him.

"Yes." Arthur stated.

"Is anyone hurt?" This time when Uther asked he looked towards the servant in Morgana's arms. Gaius moved forward with Gwen close behind. But Arthur just squeezed Merlin's shoulder and gave a nod.

"Just over exerted himself, I believe." Morgana answered with a smile, giving Merlin a gentle squeeze. Gaius and Gwen smiled with relief.

"Well, he did save my life." Arthur answered. "If it wasn't for Merlin we wouldn't have seen the beast before it was too late." Uther nodded and joined the Knights that surrounded the beast.

"Gwen," Merlin said in a shaky voice. Gwen kneeled down in front of him. He looked at her and she could see just how tired he really was. Gwen brushed a few stray pieces of dark hair out of his face. "You were right I shouldn't of gotten out of bed." He stated and she smiled.

"Let's get you back to bed then, shall we." Gwen said. Morgana nodded and together the two girls, both taking a side, help Merlin back up and to Gaius chambers.

"He almost got himself killed again." Arthur stated to Gaius.

"He never does seem to do what he's told." Gaius stated with a smirk. Arthur gave Gaius a concerned looked but the old man just placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and gently squeezed. "He just needs sleep, sire. After a few days rest he'll be back to doing your chores and talking back to you." Gaius joked.

"Oh, Merlin's never going to live this down." The Prince smiled then. "Being saved my a girl from a giant fuzzy bat!" Arthur laughed. "What a girl." Gaius couldn't help but smile as the two headed to the physician's chambers. Merlin was fast asleep with both Gwen and Morgana still fussing over him and Arthur watched protectively from the side. Gaius smiled knowing that Merlin would be just fine.


End file.
